1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic beacon for localizing a physical intermediate product in a printed product production process comprising production modules for producing physical intermediate products and/or physical end products according to a print job for the printed product production process.
2. Description of Background Art
Tracking systems for intermediate products and end products of a print system comprising a plurality of production modules exist. Each production module is capable of producing an intermediate product or an end product. Print jobs are submitted to the print system in order to process the print job by the production modules of the print system. Examples of production modules are a print engine, a cutting device, a folding device, a binding device, a perforator, a stacker, a finisher, a packaging device, etc. A starting product of the print job is usually digital, such as a digital image to be printed by a printer, and intermediate products are analogue, such as a stack of printed paper. In a print system like a print room, many intermediate products have to be processed in a same production period. QR codes or barcodes may be printed on an intermediate product to identify the intermediate product.